DULCE VENGANZA
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: ¡Levi está cansadísimo! Detesta a su nueva vecina, la morena despampanante que se folla a cualquier hombre y grita como posesa durante el sexo. Irritado por no poder dormir bien, y siguiendo el consejo de su mejor amigo, decide llamar a su novio y darle a la morena una cucharada de su propia medicina. One-Shot. UA. OoC. PWP. EreRi. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Mención de _Farlan/Isabel_ | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido sexual explícito** | **PWP** _(Plot? What Plot?)_ | One-Shot

 **N/A:** Si están buscando una cosa seria y con trama, pues llegaron al FanFic equivocado XD. Esto es sólo un One-Shot con PWP _(¿Trama? ¿Cuál Trama?)_ que hice porque tenía ganas de escribir un lemmon, sin más (?).

Y omg, ya tengo una beta hermosa *ooo*. Ella corrigió todos los errores que tenía este OS *-*, así que yo le agradezco mucho por su ayuda y consejos; ¡Gracias, Nana! -corazón gay- :')

En fin, espero que les guste /o/

 **Ojo** : Es un **EreRi** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **.**

 ** _One-Shot_ revisado y corregido** ( _beteado_ ) **por:** _YAOI'BLYFF_

 **.**

* * *

 **DULCE VENGANZA**

 **By** : _Maka Kagamine_.

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

El primer golpe contra mi pared se escuchó cerca de la media noche.

Ese era el tenebroso —y tormentoso— inicio de mi apocalipsis personal. Temblé de sobremanera mientras me acurrucaba en mi cama, e interiormente pedía que no fuera tan aterrador como la vez pasada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sí, sí!

 _«Oh, Dios mío. No, por favor. No, no»_

Otro golpe seco resonó en la frágil pared de mi habitación, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Gruñí muchísimas maldiciones en francés mientras me ponía una almohada contra mi rostro y la presionaba con fuerza, como si eso impidiera el paso de todo impuro sonido que corrompía mis virginales oídos.

Ni tanto, pero bueno.

—¡Oh, Paul! ¡Dame más, papi! ¡Más!

 _«¡No! Por amor a todo lo sagrado. ¡Ya no más!»_

Empujé todavía más la almohada contra mi rostro y ahogué un montón de lloriqueos en ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo llegaría a soportar aquella tortura. Desde que esa morena y despampanante mujer se había mudado —desde hacía cerca de tres semanas—, todas las noches eran lo mismo. Día tras día —exceptuando los fines de semana— tenía sexo con cualquier hombre desconocido.

No debían malentender, no estaba mal que lo hiciera —como diría mi madre _«cada quién hace de su culo un papalote»_ —. El problema radicaba en sus gritos de posesa. Sí, la muy puta gritaba, jadeaba y gemía como si alguna clase de demonio la estuviera poseyendo. Y sí, resultaba que las paredes que separaban su departamento del mío no eran demasiado gruesas. Por lo que yo terminaba siendo, aún en contra de mi voluntad, un silencioso espectador que se revolvía en su cama y maldecía por lo bajo por no poder dormir bien.

Sí, no importaba cuánto lo intentara ni qué hiciera, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño por todo ese ruido que parecía sacado de una pésima película porno. Incluso podía escuchar _«todo»_ , hasta la manera en que su cama se azotaba contra la pared casi de forma salvaje.

Oh, por supuesto. Gracias a todo eso —y a no poder dormir como una persona normal—, mi malhumor había aumentado de forma radical en esos días. Solía desquitarme con todos, lanzaba maldiciones a cualquier pobre infeliz que se cruzara por mi camino y, cuando encontraba a mi vecina saliendo de su departamento, pedía —en mi interior— que un auto la atropellase...

¡Oigan! Debían entenderme. Tenía una vida; trabajaba todos los días y no daba el mismo rendimiento desde que esa mujerzuela había aparecido.

—¡Dios, sí! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Ah, ah! ¡Dame más fuerte!

 _«No, extraño llamado Paul. Ya no le des más. Compadécete de mí... de esta pobre alma que necesita trabajar durante las mañanas...»_

—¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Sigue ahí, bebé! ¡Mmm!

Lancé un montón de maldiciones y reprimí esas inmensas ganas que tenía de gritar, golpeando la pobre almohada que no tenía culpa alguna de mis desgracias.

—¡Miau, miau!

 _«¿Qué...?»_

—Soy tu gata, papi. ¡Miau, miau!

 _«¿Qué diablos...?»_

—¡Miau! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Miau!

 _«¿¡Qué mierda!?»_

No, no, no. ¿En serio la muy bastarda estaba maullando? ¿¡De verdad!? ¿Acaso no pensaba en lo ridícula que se escuchaba haciendo eso? ¡Cristo! No pude más que lloriquear en mi lugar mientras me tapaba los oídos. Todo me parecía tan inverosímil; siempre pensé que esa clase de cosas sólo pasaban en las películas. Azoté la cabeza contra mis almohadas una y otra vez. Ya no quería seguir escuchando toda esa calamidad, así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer —y lo que me había mantenido cuerdo hasta ese momento—: cantar en mi mente.

 _«Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña...»_

—¡Sí, por Dios! ¡Me encanta tu polla, papi!

 _«Como veía que resistía fue a llamar otro elefante...»_

—¡Ah, Ah! ¡Mmm!

 _«¡Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña...!_ »

—¡Sí, dámelo todo! ¡Oh, sí!

 _«¡Como veían que resistían fueron a llamar otro elefante...!»_

Luego de un montón de gritos, gemidos, jadeos —y cincuenta y cinco elefantes columpiándose en una telaraña— y azotes despiadados contra mi pared, un gruñido súper masculino y un grito de la mujer —que se me antojó de lo más exagerado—, su sesión de amor terminó.

Dejé de cantar en mi mente y, muy despacio, tan sólo para corroborar que ya no hubiera más sonidos en la habitación, destapé mis oídos.

Nada. Sólo había absoluto silencio.

 _«¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Todo ha terminado! —festejé en mi mente— ¡Ya podré descansar un poco!»_

Con ese pensamiento me sentí relajado. Me dejé llevar por el cómodo silencio que había invadido mi habitación, mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente porque mi cerebro me exigía descansar.

Entonces, como si fuera alguna clase de mal karma el que me seguía, luego de unos minutos...

—¡Oh, sí, papi! ¡Lléname de nuevo, bebé!

El tal Paul volvió a la carga.

 _«Me lleva la...»_

 **(...)**

Trabajaba en un restaurante; uno demasiado conocido por los exquisitos platillos que solían preparar ahí. Por lo tanto todos los días estaba repleto, así que no tenía oportunidad alguna para descansar y ese día no había sido la excepción.

Pasaban de las seis treinta cuando terminé de secar el —que yo creía era— último vaso sucio. Solté un suspiro mientras lo acomodaba en la canasta de plástico donde yacían los demás trastes que había lavado. Al menos esa semana me tocaba limpiar y no atender mesas. Con el humor que me cargaba esos días era seguro que terminaría insultando a todos los clientes.

Me dolía el cerebro —¿eso era al menos posible?— por la falta de sueño. Sólo quería ir a casa para poder dormir, dormir mucho y no despertar en semanas. Pero no, no podía darme ese lujo. Tenía dos trabajos; por lo que volvía muy tarde a casa y cuando por fin tenía la oportunidad para descansar, a mi vecina se le ocurría ponerse a follar como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _«La muy piruja... Tarde o temprano me las pagará»_

Entonces, cuando estaba por secarme las manos para poder sacudir la cocina, Farlan —mi amigo y compañero de trabajo— llegó con una enorme canasta, repleta de platos y vasos sucios, y la puso a mi lado mientras me sonreía como si no pasara nada. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero aún así terminé por lanzarle un gruñido —cual perro con rabia—, mientras le miraba mal, demasiado mal. No era su culpa, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, estaba enojado con todo el mundo. Mi vecina y su amante en turno habían finalizado su faena a las cinco de la mañana —¡las cinco!—. Y sí, no había dormido ni mierda.

Farlan tembló, se echó para atrás, totalmente espantado, y juro que pude escucharle rezar el _«padre nuestro»._

—¡Oh, wow, tranquilo! —exclamó, todavía asustado— No sé qué hice, pero te pido perdón.

Chasqué la lengua. Luego tomé una gran respiración para poder calmarme. Farlan no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Ya, perdón —murmuré, sin prestar atención, mientras tomaba algunos platos y los dejaba caer en agua jabonosa—. Estoy de malhumor estos últimos días.

Farlan torció el gesto cuando supo que algo no iba demasiado bien conmigo.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

Encogí los hombros y saqué un plato del agua para empezar a pasarle la esponja.

—Hay... un problema con mi vecina —expliqué, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo de sus gritos—. ¡Es una jodida adicta al sexo!

Mi amigo se encontró horrorizado durante un momento, pero yo no alcancé a entender el por qué en ese segundo, hasta que él habló de nuevo—: ¿Tu vecina? ¿¡La Señora Evans!?

Tras su grito de desesperación, no pude más que mirarle entre asustado, y asqueado, cuando imaginé a la anciana Evans —que tenía como cien años— intentado tener sexo.

¡Qué horror!

—No, imbécil —musité, temblando ante la imagen mental. Casi sacaba un crucifijo, Biblia y agua bendita—. No ella, la otra. La que se acaba de mudar.

—¡Ah! ¿la morena despampanante?

Asentí varias veces.

—¡Sí, esa misma! —corroboré— Se la pasa teniendo sexo todos los días. ¡Lo peor es que grita como si fuera el fin del mundo! Hasta parece que tuviera algún demonio dentro.

Farlan rió de manera pervertida durante un segundo, mientras movía las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, pícaramente. Le lancé una mirada confundida.

—Tú sabes, Levi —dijo, con tono burlón, mientras secaba el plato limpio que ya había sacado del agua—. Sí tiene _«algo»_ dentro, pero no un demonio precisamente.

Tardé un poco para comprender sus palabras —debían entender, las horas sin dormir me estaban afectando—, pero cuando mi cerebro por fin logró hacerlo me pinté de rojo.

Pervertido hijo de puta.

—No sé ni por qué te estoy contando esto, Farlan —dije, simplón. No tenía ganas de discutir con él.

—Oye, perdón —murmuró, se escuchaba arrepentido de verdad—. Sólo quería hacerte reír; no te has visto bien últimamente y... pensé que si reías tal vez tu humor cambiaría un poco —dijo, dándome un leve empujón con su hombro. Suspiré; era difícil enojarme con él. Era mi mejor amigo, después de todo—. Anda, termina de contarme. Prometo no burlarme más.

Por unos minutos apenas, dejé le lavar los platos y perdí la mirada en la pared pintada de ese horrible color marrón que me hacía recordar a la mierda.

—Desde que esa mujer se mudó, se la ha pasado teniendo sexo —empecé, de mala gana—. Lo peor del asunto, es que escucho todo, Farlan. Y cuando digo todo, es _«todo»_ —expliqué, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Mi amigo pareció espantarse—. Gritos, gemidos, jadeos. ¡Hasta los jodidos golpes en la pared! Y siempre es durante la madrugada, ¡no me deja dormir ni un minuto!

Farlan se mordió el interior de su mejillas durante largos segundos cuando dejé de hablar. Su mirada se centró totalmente en mí y pareció iluminarse cuando una idea se alojó en su cerebro.

—Bueno —inició, mirándose un poco cohibido al principio—, una vez Isabel y yo estuvimos en una situación similar —confesó, con las mejillas pintadas de un leve rojo y tallando su cuello.

Pestañé. Eso jamás me lo había contado.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí, hombre! Sólo que en nuestro caso era un hombre; pero igual de escandaloso durante el sexo —contó, haciendo un leve ademán al aire como si estuviera acosando una mosca—. Isa y yo tampoco podíamos dormir, las noches eran un jodido martirio, hermano.

—¿Y qué hicieron? —pregunté, verdaderamente interesado. Hasta dejé de lavar los platos, pero mis manos aún seguían metidas en el jabón.

Él rió, dejándome levemente descolocado. Ladeé la cabeza, expectante, esperando por su respuesta.

—Estábamos tan enojados y cansados que sólo podíamos pensar en vengarnos, ¿sabes? Entonces, se nos ocurrió hacer exactamente lo mismo que ese hombre —contestó, encogiendo los hombros. Parpadeé varias veces, intentando captar su respuesta. Farlan rió con más ganas y se apresuró en continuar—: Tuvimos sexo, Levi. Sexo rudo y escandaloso, de ese que hasta hace crujir la cama. Y si te soy sincero, fueron los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

No supe por qué, quizá fue porque escucharlo hablar tan abiertamente de su vida íntima —sexual— con Isabel me resultaba incómodo y por eso mismo me daba vergüenza, pero me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Intenté disimularlo y tosí de manera muy, muy falsa mientras le miraba queriendo no parecer afectado ante su repentina confesión.

—¿Y fun-funcionó? —pregunté, directamente.

—¡Claro que funcionó! ¡El hombre jamás volvió a hacer escándalo! Creo que Belly y yo le causamos algún tipo de trauma. Pero, ¡bah!, se lo merecía —comentó, aguantando las ganas de reír—. Dicen que la venganza es dulce... pero también deberían decir que es placentera, ¿no lo crees?

Tras eso, Farlan se soltó a las carcajadas. Parecía como si recordar todo aquello le resultara cómico de alguna manera. Yo, en cambio, permanecí callado, pensando seriamente en sus palabras que no hacían más que repetirse con insistencia dentro de mi cabeza.

Sin poder concentrarme en otra cosa, y mirando hacia la nada, tomé un plato y lo remojé de lleno en el agua con jabón.

¿Y si intentaba lo mismo...?

¿Qué podía perder...?

Al menos sería más entretenido que contar elefantes balanceándose en una telaraña.

 **(...)**

Era la mañana del sábado cuando terminé de enviar un mensaje desde mi móvil para _«él»_. Le invitaba a mi casa para pasar el día juntos. Hacía muchísimo que no teníamos un tiempo a solas, así que estaba seguro que Eren no se negaría.

Eren era mi novio. No llevábamos mucho tiempo de relación —sólo seis meses—, pero nos queríamos en serio —aunque yo no lo demostrara tan seguido—. Pese a que a veces no podíamos vernos con frecuencia —porque, al igual que yo, Eren tenía dos trabajo y además estudiaba medicina—, siempre encontrábamos aunque fuera un pequeño momento para estar «juntos». No me refería sólo al sexo —pero eso sí, no negaría que me encantaba hacerlo con él—, en ocasiones ni era necesario. Salíamos a pasear por la ciudad, comíamos en alguna cafetería y terminábamos en su departamento, viendo alguna película de terror en su cama.

Realmente atesoraba —y amaba— cada pequeño momento que pasaba a su lado.

El móvil que aún mantenía sobre mi mano vibró, anunciando un nuevo mensaje del whatsapp. No tardé demasiado tiempo para pasar mi dedo sobre la pantalla táctil del aparato, y abrir la aplicación directamente.

 **«Mocoso»**

 **—[Ven a mi departamento hoy] «10:30»**

 **[¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! Llegaré por el medio día, ¿bien? A esa hora termina mi turno] «10:35»**

 **—[Bien. Esperaré entonces] «10:37»**

 **[¡Bien! Nos vemos en un rato. Te amo] «10:40»**

No respondí tras ese último mensaje. No lo hice porque me había sonrojado muchísimo. En realidad, no importara lo mucho que Eren me repitiera eso, siempre me hacía sentir nervioso. Un cosquilleo invadía mi estómago con insistencia y se arrastraba por todo rincón de mi cuerpo.

Sí, así de enamorado me tenía ese bastardo.

 **(...)**

—¡Levi! ¡Te he extrañado muchísimo, amor! —chilló Eren, apenas abrí la puerta, mientras me capturaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

Trastabillé un poco hacia atrás, pero no caí porque él me sostenía con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de soltarme. Me dejé envolver en el abrazo, mientras su esencia llenaba mi nariz, grabándose en lo más profundo de mi mente con urgencia. No había sido consciente de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Yo también —susurré, mientras apretaba su camisa entre mis dedos.

Eren rió de esa manera tan infantil que tenía, al mismo tiempo que repartía un montón de pequeños besos en mi pelo. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho intentando que no notara lo coloradas que se habían puesto mis mejillas. Aún me costaba trabajo mostrarme así de «débil» ante alguien.

—Ya basta —murmuré. Pero, en realidad, no quería que él parara—. Eren, hablo en serio. Detente.

—Lo siento, cariño —habló, deteniendo sus muestras de amor. No pude sino sonrojarme ante el apodo cariñoso que soltó. No importaba cuántos apelativos usara para mí, jamás terminaría por acostumbrarme a ellos—. ¡Debes entender! Fue todo un mes sin ti. ¡Un mes, bebé! ¡El peor de toda mi vida! ¡Creí que moriría sin verte!

Sí, sí. En ocasiones, Eren solía exagerar bastante.

Tras sus palabras, sus manos sujetaron mi rostro con mucho cuidado y me hizo mirarle fijamente. Temblé porque noté que Eren sonreía. Lo hacía de manera tierna, mientras sus ojos brillaban con amor. Su imagen causó una tormenta en mi interior. Todo ahí dentro se agitó y me provocó algún tipo de revoloteo —como el de una mariposa— en mi estómago.

Diablos, él realmente me afectaba en serio.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos lo que tardó en juntar nuestros labios. No huí, tampoco me quejé. Solamente me quedé disfrutando del momento. Había estado sin su presencia durante tanto tiempo, así que no iba a rechazarlo.

—En serio te extrañé —susurró, contra mis labios, aún jadeando por el beso. Sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro estaba repleta de amor; uno que era sólo para mí—. Fueron unos días horrendos. No quiero separarme jamás de ti, bebé.

No quise hacerlo, pero me sonrojé.

—Sólo fueron tres semanas, Eren. No es para tanto —dije, como si la situación no me hubiera afectado para nada. Pero, obviamente, no era así.

Había sido el peor mes en toda mi vida, también. Mas no iba a decírselo, por supuesto que no. Una parte de mi fría —y cerrada— personalidad me impedía hacerlo. Sólo me quedé en silencio mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en su espalda.

Eren lloriqueó. Durante un momento pareció un niño haciendo berrinche. Sin embargo, rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

—¡Eres tan cruel, Levi! —chilló, inflando las mejillas— Pero todavía te amo.

Nuevamente me pinté de rojo sin poder evitarlo. Mi novio soltó una serie de risas, por lo, según él, adorable que me había visto.

—Eres tan tierno, amor —exclamó, mientras tallaba su nariz con la mía. Gruñí para mí mismo. Detestaba que me tomara con la guarda baja—. ¿Ya comiste? —preguntó, sonriendo. Mi respuesta fue una negación con la cabeza— Vayamos a comer, entonces. ¡Yo invito!

Y acepté sin más.

 **(...)**

No supe cuánto tiempo pasamos fuera, pero cuando llegamos a mi departamento ya estaba oscureciendo. Lo cierto era que habíamos estado fuera todo el día. Después de comer dimos una vuelta por el parque, visitamos una exposición de arte —porque a ambos nos gustaba— que se había instalado en la ciudad vecina, fuimos al cine y, finalmente, visitamos a Mikasa, la media hermana de Eren.

Estaba cansado, pero muy feliz —aunque no se notara mucho—. De verdad que había extrañado pasar el tiempo a su lado.

Inserté la llave en la cerradura de mi puerta mientras sentía la mirada de Eren fija en mi espalda. Otra vez, los escalofríos calaron cada parte de mi cuerpo sin piedad alguna, al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba mi labio inferior, en pleno ataque de nerviosismo.

O sea, ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaría apenas cerrara la puerta tras nosotros, pero no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo. Digo, aún conservaba un poco de dignidad... y eso de tener sexo con Eren sólo para darle una lección a mi vecina era, hasta cierto punto, vergonzoso.

Además ni siquiera estaba tan seguro que ella se encontrara en casa, joder.

Pero —como siempre tenía un mal karma rondando—, unos pasos que resonaron muy cerca me sacaron de toda ensoñación. Para mi mala —¿o buena?— suerte, era mi vecina. En cuanto me vio, me dedicó una sonrisa amigable — durante un momento me sentí mal, porque en mi interior aún seguía deseando que un auto la atropellara—, e hizo un ademán al aire para saludarme.

—Buenas noches, vecino —saludó, con esa voz chillona que alucinaba.

Mi escueta respuesta fue un simple movimiento de cabeza. Pese a todo, no era maleducado.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente me puso los pelos de punta fue cuando ella pasó a un lado de mi Eren — _sí, mío_ — y le echó una mirada que pareció desnudarle hasta el alma. Una sonrisa súper coqueta inundó su rostro mientras que, con un movimiento demasiado exagerado de caderas —pero que podía seducir a cualquier hombre hetero—, siguió su camino hasta acercarse a su puerta y, antes de entrar a su departamento, le lanzó un beso al aire a mi novio.

Eren pestañeó confundido, sin entender qué había pasado. En cambio, en mi interior, ardí de furia verdadera. O sea, ¿cómo se le ocurría coquetearle con tanto descaro al hombre de alguien más?

Bueno, quizá ella no sabía que Eren era mío. ¡Pero aún así!

¡Maldita mujerzuela!

Bien. Eso era todo. Ella se lo había buscado.

Todavía sintiendo el enojo bullendo desde lo más profundo de mí, terminé de abrir la puerta y tomé a Eren de la mano. Él se notó aún más perdido, sobretodo cuando le empujé dentro de mi departamento haciéndole trastabillar un poco con sus propios pies.

—¿Le-Levi, qué estás...? —y no le dejé continuar. Simplemente ataqué sus labios, luego de haber cerrado la puerta.

Pese a que el beso le tomó desprevenido, Eren me correspondió. Sus labios no tardaron en adaptarse a los míos, con fiereza. Las piernas me temblaron y sentí mi cuerpo derretirse ante la pasión mal contenida de ese contacto. Mi novio no perdió la oportunidad, me empujó —suavemente— contra la pared y sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos, como si no quisiera que me separara.

El repentino contacto de su húmeda lengua lamiendo mis labios provocó que abriera la boca y me sonrojara un poco más. Entonces, aprovechando eso, Eren profundizó el beso, haciéndolo aún más apasionado. Me encontré en la necesidad de gemir —de puro gusto—, mientras perdía mis dedos entre su ropa. Moría de ganas por acariciar todo rastro de piel morena.

Debían entender, un mes sin sexo había sido fatal —incluso pensaba que mi malhumor también radicaba en eso—. Estaba ansioso; quería tenerlo dentro de mí de una vez.

—Levi —susurró, sobre mis labios, cuando el beso terminó. Ese par de orbes verdes se clavaban en mí, demostrándome toda su necesidad—, te necesito tanto.

Sus palabras me derritieron, de verdad. Sentí mis rodillas temblar nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que un placentero cosquilleo recorría mi estómago sin piedad. Quizá sólo había sido un beso, pero yo ya estaba demasiado excitado.

No obstante, aquello no significaba que ya había olvidado el por qué estaba haciendo todo eso. Claro qué no. Aún planeaba llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Esa mujer sabría lo que era no poder dormir por las noches.

—Vamos a la cama, entonces. Quiero que me hagas gritar de placer esta noche —susurré, en su oído, asegurándome de hacerlo con la voz más coqueta que pudiese. Debía encender a Eren; él debía sacar ese monstruo sexual que escondía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Mi novio gruñó, con los ojos oscurecidos.

 **(...)**

—¡Ah, ah...! ¡E-Eren! ¡Mmm! —gemí, sin control, cuando sentí su lengua repasarse por toda mi dolorosa erección. Lo hacía de manera lenta, siempre clavando sus ojos en los míos cuando lamía cada parte de mi sexo. La imagen era de por sí sensual— ¡E-Eren! ¡Sí, por Dios!

Quizá no debía exagerar tanto mis gritos, pero lo consideraba necesario. Quiero decir, si planeaba darle su merecido a mi vecina entonces debía ser así. Me aseguraba de gemir siempre cada vez más fuerte, demostrando todo el éxtasis del momento. Además a Eren parecía gustarle aquello, sólo era cuestión de mirar la manera en que sus ojos brillaban complacidos.

—¡Oh, di-diablos! —jadeé, repentinamente, cuando su boca capturó por completo mi polla. La sensación de calor y humedad provocó un escalofrío por mi espalda—. ¡Eren! ¡Mmm!

Chupó con fuerza mi erección, enredando su lengua a mi alrededor, dejándome empapado de su saliva, mientras sus dedos recorrían mis testículos de manera lenta, yendo un poco más abajo, hasta alcanzar mi agujero. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y unas cuantas lágrimas de placer escaparon por mis ojos, cuando sentí dos dedos empapados en lubricante entrar en mí, y comenzaron a jugar en mi interior. Eren sabía exactamente dónde tocar y cómo hacerlo.

Me estremecí totalmente cuando él succionó de regreso, gimiendo en el proceso, mientras sus dedos se hundían un poco más y comenzaban a hacer movimientos de tijera, abriéndome totalmente para él.

—Oh, bebé —dijo, cuando sacó mi pene de su boca, haciéndome temblar ante la falta de contacto. Sus labios habían quedado húmedos por su saliva y mi líquido preseminal, incluso un poco escurría por la comisura izquierda de su boca—. Mírate cómo estás, tan desesperado por mí. ¿Me extrañabas? —luego de eso, los dedos que aún se mantenían dentro, tocaron cierta parte de mí que me hizo gritar de placer y retorcerme en la cama.

Eren sonrió. A mí no me quedó de otra más que asentir varias veces.

—Mucho —confesé, entre jadeos. Lo necesitaba ya, mi cuerpo lo pedía; mi ano cosquilleaba porque le urgía sentirlo. Sus dedos ya no eran suficientes para aplacar el fuego que se extendía por mi interior—. Mucho, Eren. Por eso... por eso te quiero dentro ya.

Eso pareció crear algo en él. Con sus ojos bien clavados en los míos, retiró sus dedos de mi interior provocándome otro escalofrío por mi cuerpo. Necesitaba, en serio necesitaba un poco más de contacto. Y se lo hice saber cuando volví a juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso totalmente demandante. Eren gruñó alguna palabrería en un perfecto alemán, cuando sintió la manera en que comenzaba a restregar mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

Ya no podía esperar más.

—Condón, bebé —pidió, con la voz agitada. Su mirada me hizo estremecer totalmente.

Mierda, no tenía ninguno. Pero eso no suponía un problema, al menos en ese momento, porque sabía que a Eren le volvía loco la sola idea de eyacular dentro de mí, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando...

Que él se volviera un loco insaciable en la cama.

—Hazlo... hazlo así, Eren. Quiero sentirte piel con piel. Quiero que —hice una pausa para poder repartir besos por todo su rostro— te corras dentro, muy dentro. Lléname, bebé. Lléname de ti.

Eren tembló ante mis palabras, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían aún más y una sonrisa coqueta aparecía en su rostro. ¡Oh, diablos, sí! ¡La verdadera acción comenzaría! Más le valía a mi vecina estar preparada para escucharnos follar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con un rápido movimiento, Eren se deshizo de sus pantalones. Su polla se liberó al fin, mostrándose ante mí; hinchada, dura, húmeda y rozando su vientre de manera morbosa. Me lamí los labios ante la seductora imagen. Tenía ganas de meter ese caliente trozo de carne hasta lo más profundo de mi boca.

Lo deseaba muchísimo, y él lo sabía por supuesto. Por eso, todavía sin despegar sus verdes orbes de los míos, escurrió su mano hasta su erección y empezó a masturbarse ahí, frente a mí, dándome todo un espectáculo digno de admirar. Eren gruñó en voz alta, mandándome un chispazo de electricidad que se arrastró hasta mi polla.

Él se veía tan erótico en ese momento.

—¡Mmm! ¡Levi...! —jadeó, acariciándose con más rapidez. Sus dedos, pronto, se encontraron mojados por el presemen.

—E-Eren —gemí, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Mis ojos se movían por cada centímetro de esa piel canela que brillaba un poco por todo el sudor, hasta centrarme en su pene que parecía hincharse más a cada segundo que pasaba—. Eren...

Un poco desesperado, me levanté un poco de la cama, lo suficiente como para poder enredar mis brazos tras su cuello y juntar sus labios y los míos en un beso apasionado. Mi novio gimió, mientras volvía a recostarme. No tardó demasiado tiempo para acomodarse entre mis piernas, muy lentamente. Gemí sin control, cuando, por fin, sentí la punta de su dura polla empujando hacia mi agujero, pero sin meterse aún.

Arqueé la espalda ante la sensación y restregué mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, indicándole lo que quería.

Y, joder, Eren lo comprendió al instante.

Muy lentamente —creo que con el total afán de sacarme de quicio—, movió la cadera hacia adelante, metiendo centímetro a centímetro de esa deliciosa erección en mi interior. Él se mostró maravillado con la escena; adoraba ver cómo mi ano lo recibía casi sin poner resistencia, sólo lo succionaba muy despacio, como si hubiera estado esperando por él. Fue luego de unos segundos cuando ambos soltamos un jadeo, justo en el momento en que su polla llegó hasta el fondo, y sus testículos chocaron contra la piel de mis nalgas.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras murmuraba un montón de cosas sin sentido, y una línea de saliva corría por mis labios entreabiertos. Estaba abrumado, nublado; siempre terminaba así cuando lo hacíamos. La verdad, amaba tanto tener sexo con él por todas esas emociones que me hacía sentir; dolor, placer, amor.

—Joder, joder, joder —balbuceó Eren. Tenía los ojos apretados, y sus dedos se ceñían con fuerza en mis piernas, parecía estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no correrse. Y sí, seguramente quedaría con marcas ahí—. Estás tan... ngh... apretado... delicioso...

Con eso, y sin dejar que me acostumbrara del todo, Eren embistió con fuerza. Me quedé sin respirar durante un segundo por la sensación que me recorrió. Fue la perfecta combinación entre dolor y placer; esa que se volvía hasta adictiva. Mis paredes internas palpitaron y se apretaron a su alrededor, haciéndole gruñir de manera masculina.

—¡Oh, Levi! Eso... eso se siente fantástico —fue lo que dijo, mientras volvía a empujar contra mi cuerpo, casi con rudeza. Su pene se hundió aún más, y tocó mi próstata al instante.

Grité por lo placentero que se había sentido aquello, mientras mi espalda se arqueaba de nuevo y mis manos, por pura inercia, se sostuvieron de la cabecera de la cama que empezaba a agitarse por lo duro de sus embestidas.

—¡Eren, sí! ¡Dios, sí, dame ahí! —jadeé, lo más alto que pude, cuando él se movió de nuevo, empujando la cadera hacia adelante, adentrándose aún más, rozando mi próstata con cada embestida— ¡Ngh! ¡Sí, sí! Dámelo todo, cariño.

Él rugió. Metió sus manos por debajo de mis rodillas y levantó mis piernas. Temblé de placer porque en esa posición podía sentirlo más dentro. Luego, tras un gemido de mi parte, se salió de control. El movimiento de caderas con el que me atacó fue brutal, pero tremendamente placentero. Tanto así que la cama crujía y se azotaba contra la pared con cada embestida que daba. Entraba y salía de mí sin reparo, tan sólo podía sentir cómo la punta de su polla golpeaba el bulto de nervios en mi interior, haciéndome gemir y gritar como nunca, mientras su carne chocaba contra la mía haciendo un sonido húmedo y por demás erótico.

—¡Eren! ¡Oh sí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Ngh! ¡Más, más!

Incapaz de seguir aguantado todo eso, llevé mi mano hasta mi abandonada erección que no hacía más que palpitar y soltar gotas de presemen, urgiendo por un poco de contacto. Capturé mi polla entre mis dedos, y comencé a deslizar mi mano sobre ella, mojándola con mis fluidos. Los escalofríos recorrieron mi espina al instante, mientras abría la boca y mi saliva escurría hasta perderse en mi cuello.

Eren, ante la escena, se mordió el labio inferior y aumentó las embestidas. Esta vez su turno de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando mi ano le apresó todavía más. Jadeó un montón de incoherencias en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos apretaban la piel de mis piernas. De lo único que fui consciente después, es que escuchaba mis gritos de placer resonando por mi pequeña habitación y la cama golpeando la pared sin tregua.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Joder! Me estás... apre-apretando tanto —siseó, bajando la mirada hasta centrarse en esa zona donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Los ojos le brillaron al observar la manera tan fácil en la que mi agujero lo succionaba para mantenerlo dentro—. Mi-mierda, bebé —gruñó, empujando de nuevo, casi de manera errática, haciéndome temblar ante la sensación—. Voy a... ¡voy a correrme pronto!

—¡E-Eren! ¡Estás tan... grande! ¡Mmm! —gemí, con un montón de lágrimas provocadas por el placer corriendo por mi rostro, y combinándose con mi sudor y saliva.

Luego de eso, sólo estuve seguro del momento cuando mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar. Los deliciosos espasmos que avisaban del orgasmo se regaron desde mi vientre hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos. Jadeé, con fuerza, sin pudor alguno, mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y mi pene palpitaba al mismo tiempo que soltaba chorro tras chorro de mi esperma, manchando mi estómago al instante.

Escuché a Eren soltar un gruñido y enterrar sus uñas en la piel de mis piernas, justo en el momento en que mis paredes internas se apretaban en torno a su erección. Entonces, segundos después, cada gota de su semen caliente me invadió y se regó hasta lo más profundo de mí. Lloriqueé ante lo bueno que se había sentido aquello, mientras mi cuerpo aún seguía temblando; disfrutando de ese maravilloso orgasmo.

No pasó mucho para que él cayera rendido sobre mi cuerpo, y escondiera su rostro en mi cuello. No hubo sonido alguno —además de muestras agitadas respiraciones— en un rato, sólo nos dedicamos a disfrutar de todas esas placenteras sensaciones que nos embargaban.

—Vaya —susurró él, luego de un rato. Todavía tenía la cara escondida contra mi piel, por eso su voz se escuchaba ahogada—, eso estuvo maravilloso.

Llevé mis dedos hasta su cabello y los enredé ahí. Me gustaba jugar con esos mechones cafés que parecían no tener remedio. Él, por mientras, se tomó la total libertad de chupar la piel de mi cuello, para dejar una marca ahí.

—Demasiado —admití, en un jadeo.

Eren levantó el rostro, sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los míos y me sonrió lleno de amor; como no lo había hecho en casi un largo y horrible mes.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —murmuró, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mis labios. Besos que, por cierto, disfrutaba y correspondía—. Diablos, te amo muchísimo.

—Yo también. Yo también te amo.

Pasamos un tiempo besándonos así, de manera tierna, hasta que el contacto se volvió apasionado. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y el mundo dejó de existir en ese segundo. Eren empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante y —como aún permanecía dentro de mí— su erección rozó contra mi abusado interior, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos jugueteaban con mi tetilla izquierda.

Gemí, para alentarlo a continuar.

Oh, sí, seguramente mi adorable vecina sería una muda espectadora —aún en contra de su voluntad— de ese show homo-erótico.

 **(...)**

A la mañana siguiente no podía caminar muy bien. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, de puro milagro me había logrado levantar de mi cama. Pero no me quejaba, porque realmente había disfrutado de esa sesión de sexo a la que Eren me sometió.

Sobretodo había disfrutado de esa última dónde él me puso de cuatro en la cama, golpeó mis nalgas con fuerza, mientras me penetraba sin reparo y pedía que gritara su nombre.

Joder, sólo se recordarlo me ponía duro de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar todo pensamiento impuro, al mismo tiempo que arrastraba los pies, muy lentamente, hasta llegar a la puerta. Debía sacar la basura porque el camión recolector no tardaba en pasar. Eren se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero él estaba cocinando y además se suponía que era mi invitado, no debía hacerlo todo.

Cuando salí, no pude evitar voltear hacia la puerta de al lado, esa dónde vivía mi vecina. La idea de ver su cara esa mañana no me pareció tan mala. La verdad, sólo quería saber si ella había escuchado o no.

Sin embargo, ese día, por alguna razón, la vida pareció amarme. Apenas me iba a dar la vuelta para seguir con mi camino, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me hizo detener y mirar hacia atrás. Sí, era ella; mi vecina. Venía saliendo también con una bolsa negra en sus manos —supuse que era basura—, pero se paró en seco cuando reparó en mi presencia. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos, y casi me suelto a reír; casi.

Se había pintado de rojo, por completo. Sus orbes se abrieron como sí fueran platos y su boca formó una pequeña «o». Durante un segundo pareció alarmarse en silencio.

No dijo nada, pero, con una rapidez que no había visto nunca, volvió dentro de su departamento mientras murmuraba muchísimas cosas sin sentido.

Lo comprendí al instante. Ella sí lo había escuchado todo.

Bufé, pero luego sonreí como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Farlan tenía razón.

La venganza es dulce... _y jodidamente placentera_.

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía este OS a la mitad, olvidado y empolvándose (?) en una de mis carpetas. Lo encontré, lo leí y decidí terminarlo para poder subirlo porque me di cuenta de que casi no tengo OS aquí XD. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! :3

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que... nos vemos pronto /o/

¡Recuerden dejar un reviw, son mi alimento de cada día!

Tengan un maravilloso día :)

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
